Prideful Accusations
by Seamistress89
Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel
1. The beigining

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter one: The begining

Sea: Okay, since my lovely reviewers wanted a sequel, I'm making it for them. I will try and have these chapters be longer then the other story and hopefully not as many mistakes will come up.

Hope you enjoy. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm words

~*~*~*~ divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a clear and beautiful day when it happened. Giggling was heard from the courtyard as a bundle of joyful twins ran away from something, or someone that was chasing them.

"Momma can't get us! Momma can't get us!" The twins giggled out loud.

The twins were the children of the Prince Demyx and Prince Zexion. They were born from Zexion and were the most beautiful children, as Demyx always said.

As te two younglings ran, they didn't notice until they were scooped into te arms of their father that their father was even there. Prince Demyx grinned down at the bundles of joy that filled his life as he nuzzled the two.

"Papa!" The twins chorused happily as they hugged onto him.

Demyx couldn't help but giggle at his children. "Hello, my beautiful angels. Are you giving Momma a hard time again?" he asked with a mischievous grin at his lover.

The twins giggled and nodded. "Of course, Papa." The dirty blond haired five year old said as he was let down. He had deep blue eyes like his mothers and his fathers hair, except e didn't like the short style his father had, so he adopted his mothers growing hair style. He was wearing a small brown t-shirt with cargo pants and had holes in te back to fit his wings through.

As for the other twin, se had short hair like her fathers, in the same style and everything, except with her mother's lilac hair and aqua eyes. She was wearing a short sundress that matched her hair. She was also short like her mother and both loved teir parents very much. She was names Luna, after Zexion and Ienzo's mother, while her brother was named Myde, after his fathers cat formed name.

"Well, my darlings, it's time for class. Come on," Demyx et the pouting twins down who looked up at their mother with matching puppy dog pouts that they learned from Demyx.

Zexion had to look away and shake his head. "No you don't. You two listen to your father, no matter how annoying he is, teaching you those pouts, and go to class."

"Awww…" The twins chorused together but sulked away to their classes on how to be proper royalty which their Grandfather made them attend.

As soon as the twins were out of sight, Demyx smirked at his lover. "So, **Momma**, what you thinking?" Asked the blond as he wrapped his arms around the others' waist, pulling him close and even emphasizing Zexion's parental status.

Zexion rolled his eyes at the other calling him Momma for he only let three people call him that. "Your lucky you're cute, otherwise I'd kick your ass…" Joked the lilac haired man.

"Aw, your just moody." Demyx grinned and nuzzled his for-now boyfriend. The two were engaged and their wedding was set for Christmas Eve. Right then, it wasn't even April first. They were in March still. Slowly, te blonds lips descended on the lilac haired ones and pulled the other as close as he could.

Zexion merely chuckled and deepened the kiss, leaning into the others lips… Until they heard the sound of someone clear their throat that is.

"Zexion, jeez, how many times to I have to walk by and see you two making out?" Joked a second lilac haired man. The man looked as tall as Zexion, in his mid twenties and had the same matching blue eyes as the other.

Zexion pulled away, but not out of Demyx's arms. E was still too weak to anyways. "What do you want, Ienzo?" Zexion asked, smirking at his brother in amusement.

Ienzo merely laughed and grinned once. "Have you seen Dyme anywhere? I can't find him, and I looked everywhere." A pout creased along Ienzo's lips as he talked about his own missing spouse.

Demyx and Zexion looked at each other, both having knowing looks crossing their faces, but shrugged as they looked again at Demyx's soon to be brother-in-law.

"Have you tried his room?" Demyx asked with a small giggle as a light bulb seemed to flash in Ienzo's mind, a blush soon replacing the look as the younger twin shook his head.

"Ten get going, idiot." The older of the twins said with a grin.

Ienzo rolled is eyes and went off to find his spouse then.

"Now, where were we?" Demyx asked with a mischievous tone as he spun Zexion around, making the younger yelp a tiny bit and lips to crash against his once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Might add a lemon for the next chapter.


	2. Lovin fun

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter two: Lovin fun

Reviews:

Yashagirl11: Thanks for the alert

Scorpiogirl: yay, you found it, thanks for the fave luv, and lol, nice review

Doodle-chan: of course I did sequel, hon, why would I not? And lol at least you'll know what to expect when you go thru CoM again. XD of course Zexi and Roxy are short. Their emo. Emo's are naturally short (NO OFFENCE TO ANY EMNO'S WHO AE READING THIS)

Suzumi: Sorry, I just can't answer the whole review on ere, way too long and would probly take ¼ of the page as it is, lol, but I did send you my reply on fanfiction

GreenxxTulip: Thanks for the fave, though I do highly suggest going and reading te first story in this

Sea: Okay, I know it's quick and all, but I can't help it, I love making reviewers happy.

Anyways, sorry for the first chapter being short. I honestly tried to make it longer, but couldn't think of any other things to put in, besides te lemon I'm putting in now, but oh well.

Hope you like. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Now, where were we?" Demyx asked with a mischievous tone as he spun Zexion around, making the younger yelp a tiny bit and lips to crash against his once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lips meshed together in a hot passionate kiss as a portal of light appeared behind the two. Demyx swiftly picked up Zexion and the other wrapped his legs around te olders' waist. Demyx walked them into the portal, holding Zexion close to him as much as he could and the two wound up in their chambers.

The walls were painted a beautiful ocean green and the Demyx grinned as he pulled his lips away, making his soon-to-e wife pout. "Bed. Strip. Now." Putted the blond prince in a husky voice, making the other shiver and obey.

The lilac haired man immediately stripped his royal blue robes and three them haphazardly on the floor as Demyx did the same (His were ocean green though). As soon as they were both stripped to nothing but boxers (Demyx said tat he wanted them in boxers only), the older pinned the younger to the bed with a mischievous grin (Have you noticed I like that word? Mischievous I mean).

Demyx straddled Zexion like one would a horse and grinned more when he felt the other shift a little under him into a more comfortable position. As soon as the younger stopped moving, Demyx took an earlobe in his mouth and nibbled. He grinned more as the other moaning beneath him at te olders skillful mouth. "Like that?" purred the blond only to receive a small nod in return,

After a minute of teasing the ear, Demyx finally stopped, making te other pout again and Demyx to giggle at the cuteness. The older once more claimed the younger's lips as his fingers played along the others' chest. As his fingers played nimbly with a nipple, the blond nipped at the younger's lip. He wasn't sure if it was his hand or the nibbling, or both, but the lilac haired man moaned into te kiss and arching into his hand.

The lilac haired man opened his mouth as te olders tongue traced against his lips. The younger moaned more into the kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. Demyx ended up winning.

As the blond's tongue roamed te others omuth, neiter noticed the dor open and someone to slide in until they heard the clearing of a throat and two giggling that sounded oddly enough like Myde and Luna's giggles.

Pulling away, Demyx couldn't help but send a glare at their adult intruder. "What the hell, Vexen, didn't you hear my lovely fiancée moaning?" He said and smirked down at his love briefly, who was blushing deeply from embarrassment at his best friend and children walking in on them in the middle of a make out session..

"Oh, I heard, I just didn't bother knocking because I knew **he'd**-" the blond nodded to Zexion "be too loud for you to hear us anyways." He said with a grin covering his face.

"Yeah yeah, what do you want anyways?" Te annoyed Prince inquired.

"Lunch is ready…." He said with a wink before ushering the children out, cackling as a pillow was thrown at the closing door.

When the door shut, the blond on top of the lilac haired man grinned mischievously again. "Now, where were we?" he purred as he leaned down to claim te others lips without waiting for an answer.

After a minute, the blond pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss down the younger's neck and to the conjunction, nibbling the others neck enough to give hi a descent hickey.

As Demyx was about to take a nipple in his mouth the door opened again and there was giggling from a woman at their door. Both turned to the door and immediately blushed.

"M-mom, w-what are y-you doing here?" stuttered the blond embarredly.

The woman known as Alicia giggled again. "Well, I was going to come and get you for lunch, seeing as how you ignored your royal adviser and children, but I think I might just leave you." She said with a wink, and was talking about Vexen being royal advisor to Demyx and Zexion.

The two lovers pulled away, both blushing and Zexion pulling the silk sheet up to his chest.

"U-um, okay, mom, we'll be down soon…" Zexion said with a deeper blush ten before as Demyx wiggled his brows at te 'down soon' part.

"Demyx, stop acting like a pervert and get dressed, the both of you so we can all eat!" Demanded Alicia like a real mother to her children, in which was the case.

"Yes, Mother…" Chorused the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, that's it for now.


	3. lunchtime mishaps

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter three: Lunchtime mishaps

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: -snicker- But of course, their in a freaking castle, why should they get privacy unless they lock the door or something? Lol, anyways, glad you liked it still.

Sea: okay, let's make this quick. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Demyx, stop acting like a pervert and get dressed, the both of you so we can all eat!" Demanded Alicia like a real mother to her children, in which was the case.

"Yes, Mother…" Chorused the two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch went by without a hitch, even though Alicia was teasing her loving sons about having sex without locking the doors. Ansem couldn't help but smirk at his wives wording. Zexion was blushing throughout the whole meal thanks to their mother and Demyx was simply grinning from ear to ear, while their tins and Zexion's brother cracked up at the innuendoes, the children finding it funny because of the way their grandma worded her words, and Ienzo because he actually understood the jokes. Vexen merely ignored the group, thinking about one of the new servants.

As they finished, said servant that Vexen was thinking about came in to gather dishes and offer dessert. He had short blond hair and deep blue eyes with a beard. As he took Vexen's dish, the older angel could have sworn the servant brushed their hands on purpose, making a deep blush rise on the older angels' cheeks.

"Sorry, sir, would you like dessert?" He quickly apologized with a charming smile and offered the dessert with a wink.

At the wink, the older blonds face flushed deeper.

"Um, n-no thanks." He said, fidgeting slightly.

The servant nodded and moved on to get the kitchen to get dessert for all but Vexen, who didn't want any.

Demyx noticed the other blond angel staring after the servant and giggled, elbowing Zexion who nudged his twin brother subtly. Te three princes couldn't help but smirk and grin at one another (the twins smirking, Demyx grinning).

"So, Vexy, what yah think of the newest bust boy?" Ienzo asked, talking calmly about the new servant the King had hired to clean up and serve the food.

Vexen blushed, seeing that he was caught. "He's… interesting." He said as his blush increased.

Demyx giggled and the twins chuckled. "His name is Luxord, you know." Ienzo sad subtly.

Vexen made a mental note to remember that name.

The three brothers grinned more.

"You gonna ask why daddy hired him?" Demyx offered.

"Because he was getting low on staff?"

"Nope! Daddy knows you like the cute British ones." The dirty blond haired man winked mischievously and the twins chuckled.

"Ad how would he know that, Demyx?" Vexen raised a eyebrow.

Demyx whistled innocently and grinned once more as ice cream was placed in front of him. "Thank you." He said sweetly and Luxord nodded curtly.

Vexen watched the blond servant as he placed the ice creams down for the seven other occupants of the room before the servant came back to him. "Are you sure you don't want any?" asked the servant kindly.

Vexen nodded and the servant nodded and left the room once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea; Okay, that's it for now, and yes, there were hints of LuxVex in this! What? I like that pair… okay, blame my friend for getting me into it, I don't care


	4. dilemna

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter four: Dilemna

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: Yah, I know, it's a weird pairing, but my friend got me into crack pairs, and I really like this one. Lol, who wouldn't join in tat fun?

Sea: Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vexen watched the blond servant as he placed the ice creams down for the seven other occupants of the room before the servant came back to him. "Are you sure you don't want any?" asked the servant kindly.

Vexen nodded and the servant nodded and left the room once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day went mostly without a hitch. Until there was news of an accident that is.

As Vexen was on his way to the kitchen's to talk to the new servant, Luxord, he passed the sleeping twins room. As he passed, he heard a second pair of footfalls in the room. He knew the twins were still asleep, so he wondered briefly who was in their room.

Cracking open the door, the blond noticed a dark figure with black hair with silver streaks and golden eyes glance at him. The man simply grinned as he was spotted by the blond. "Hey there." His tone was of a surfers, so Vexen gave the man a confused look.

The man simply grinned evilly as he nodded down to the kids. "Hope yah don' mind, but boss man wants these kids." With that said, he grabbed both kids by the collars of the pajama tops and hoisted them in his arms.

The twins squeaked at being picked up and Vexen was too shocked that this man was doing this. He didn't notice until it was too late that the man escaped.

As he got over his shock, Vexen quickly exited the room and ran off to find someone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Demyx was kissing Zexion's neck when the door slammed open and the blond couldn't help but growl against his lover's flesh. Turning to the door, he blinked in surprise, seeing a disheveled Vexen.

"Vexen? What is it now?" Asked Demyx in slight concern.

"It's the twins…" He said, panting slightly from running from the second level of the castle to the sixth (he forgot to take te elevator, lol) to get to Demyx and Zexion's room.

The pair frowned deeply and Zexion sat up. "What about the twins?" He demanded.

"They… They were kidnapped." He said as he was still catching his breath.

Both men that was in bed, jumped to their feet ad glared at the other blond at the door. "What?" they hissed in unison.

Vexen shrunk back a little, fidgeting slightly. "Th-they were k-kidnapped. I-I head f-foot steps in the room a-and I went t-to figure out wh-what it was and some man in black napped them." stuttered the blond nervously.

"And you didn't bother to stop him?" screamed Demyx angrily.

Zexion placed a hand on Demyx's arm and gently rubbed the man's back with his other hand. "He was probably in shock, Demyx…." the man said, defending his friend, even though he was upset too.

Demyx took a moment to sigh and relax into the others' touch. "Fine…" He said with a sigh. As the lilac haired man finally got his lover to calm down, he turned back to Vexen.

"Do you know if he was angel or something else?"

"He looked like a demon…" He said slowly as he frowned in thought. There had recently been demon sightings in all the kingdoms, stealing te heirs to the kingdoms, but for most, the children returned days later. They were positive this wasn't going to be the case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed my awesome twist, lol


	5. Why?

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter five: Why?

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: lol, it should be but do angels even have amber alerts?

Dyanderiel: Thanks for the fave

Sea: Okay, got technically two reviews this time, even though one was just someone faving this. Aw well, their loss, lol

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you know if he was angel or something else?"

"He looked like a demon…" He said slowly as he frowned in thought. There had recently been demon sightings in all the kingdoms, stealing te heirs to the kingdoms, but for most, the children returned days later. They were positive this wasn't going to be the case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three quickly made their way to the King and Queen's chambers, knocking once on the door, and entering. The brothers and advisor quickly blushed and looked away though, seeing as how Alicia was topless under Ansem.

"Oh, Dad, have some dignity." Demyx said, shielding his eyes from looking at the man and woman.

Ansem chuckled and said a small sorry as his wife pulled the sheet up over her chest. "Alright boys, you can look again." she said with a small giggle.

The three embarrassedly looked over, each sporting a nice shade of red still on teir faces, making Alicia giggle more. "Now, what was it you boys needed?" Alicia asked sweetly, her lilac hair falling in her face slightly.

The brothers and Vexen quickly snapped out of teir shock and frowned simultaneously. "The twins were kidnapped by a demon." stated Zexion with a slightly depressed tone.

Ansem shot up and Alicia gasped in shock. "How did this happen?"

Vexen relayed what he told the couple before and the King and Queen frowned. "We'll do anything and everything we can to get them back, promise." The king said softly.

The three nodded and Vexen bowed deeply. "I'm sorry, your highnesses. If I were just a bit faster to react, I could have stopped him."

Alicia shook her head and smiled. "It's okay, Vexen, we know you were shocked. It's only natural."

Vexen bowed again before exiting the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night at supper it was very awkward without the twins flinging their food everywhere and laughing. The servants had asked where the twins were and the parents and king and queen, whoever was asked, had told them they were really tired or something along those lines. They couldn't tell the truth to such sweet servants, but when Luxord pursued the whereabouts, Vexen had to bite back the answer.

After dinner, Vexen sat at the table, still brooding about the fact he let the twins slide through his hands went he was right there. He felt horrible and he blamed himself.

Luxord quietly entered the room, two pieces of rhubarb pie in hand. He placed one in front of Vexen and smiled softly at the confused look the blond sent him. "Complements of the chef." The servant said with a wink as he sat next to said blond. "Now, you mind telling me why you're so down?" He asked softly as he took a small nibble of his pie.

Vexen was silent for a few minutes as he played idly with te dessert st before him. Slowly he placed a bite in his mouth and his eyes went wide at the sweet taste. "It's good…" He said softly.

Luxord smiled and nodded. "Thank you. My mother taught me how to make it…" he said calmly.

Vexen chuckled softly and looked at te blond. "I thought you said it was made by the chef?"

"Well, I sorta am one of them. Chef slash server." He said with a nonchalant shrug. "Xaldin's been teaching me how to cook some other stuff too. He's the head chef."

Vexen nodded softly as he took a second bite, savoring the taste for reasons beyond his own comprehension. After a minute, the blond finally sighed and looked at the shorter haired man. He sighed again, looking down calmly. Slowly he relayed the news to te blond who was staring in shock at the other when he finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Hope you liked.


	6. What?

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter six: What?

Reviews:

None

Sea: Well, since I got another sort of idea-ish to add to this, I decided to write up the next chapter.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like. Oh, and does anyone know what happened to Doodle-chan? She hasn't been reviewing and I can easily get worried about my reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Vexen nodded softly as he took a second bite, savoring the taste for reasons beyond his own comprehension. After a minute, the blond finally sighed and looked at the shorter haired man. He sighed again, looking down calmly. Slowly he relayed the news to te blond who was staring in shock at the other when he finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the explanation, Luxord frowned softly in thought. "What did the thief look like?" He asked softly.

"Well, he had black air with two grey streaks and golden eyes, though it looked like he had a eye patch on one eye, and he had a scar on his cheek." Explained the slightly shorter blond (okay, I don't know if he's shorter, but in this we'll say he is).

Luxord nodded, cupping his chin and rubbing is beard in thought. "I think I might know who he is…" He began as he magically took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Slowly he began to doodle a man with the exact same details. "Is this who you say?" He asked when he was done.

It was an exact replica of the man, except on paper. Vexen slowly nodded and Luxord's frown deepened. "Well, this is Xigbar, a half demon, half angel… He is Xaldin's half brother…"

"His half brother?"

"Yes, same mother, different father. Their mother, Alexis, had an affair after she gave birth to Xaldin with a demon named Xemnas. Xemnas was a demon and son of Lucifer, you know, the demon king?" Vexen nodded in understandment and for the other to go on. "Well, after she gave birth to him, she got rid of him, but not before Xemnas tried to kill him. Xemnas was a ruthless man when he was younger, and pretty much still **is**. But I'm guessing he has a plan with the twins. What it is… I don't know."

Vexen gaped at the other blond for a minute before finally finding his voice again. "How do you know all of this? Normal servants don't even know about Lucifer…"

Luxord couldn't help but smile fondly and shook his head. "No, I suppose they wouldn't. Well, it's because I'm half demon myself. But my main bloodline is angel, so I was let in to Angel Realm without too much dilemma, just like I'm sure Xigbar was." He said with a small shrug.

"…" Vexen was silent for almost a full five minutes before he spoke up. "What kind of demon are you?" He asked softly.

In the Demon Realm, there were more of a variety of demons. Such as demons that could control certain elements to the kind that could shape shift and so on and so forth.

Luxord couldn't help but smile as he leaned toward the other blond, his lips barely grazing the other man's ear. "The elemental kind. I control Time." He said in a husky tone, making the long haired blond shiver.

Vexen shivered at the others hot breath against his ear as the other spoke to him, finding it slightly arousing. He shifted uncomfortably before he stood and started for the door. Luxord sent him a confused look and the blond decided to answer. "Going to lay down. Thank you for the pie." He said quickly as he left to his room as he said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Vexen left, Luxord sighed and stood, taking the two plates he didn't even notice were empty into the kitchen and washed them off. As he entered, he noticed a man looking at him and smiled.

The man had black dreadlock hair and deep blue eyes. He looked at Luxord when the cohort came in. The man was wearing a chef's hat and a white apron over his black coat. "So? How'd it go?" Asked the man, his voice deep and husky.

"Better ten I expected, but one thing did shock me…."

"And what was that?"

The blond looked up from the dishes and frowned. "Xigbar stole the twins…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Tears

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter Seven Tears

Reviews:

ZaZoe: Thanks for the fave

Sea: Okay, here's the next chapter, just cause I feel like updating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So? How'd it go?" Asked the man, his voice deep and husky.

"Better then I expected, but one thing did shock me…."

"And what was that?"

The blond looked up from the dishes and frowned. "Xigbar stole the twins."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An echo of what filled the castle as an angry cook stormed out of the kitchen and down the halls to the front door. Quickly, Luxord followed after him, look of slight shock crossing his face. "Xaldin, wait!" Called Luxord to te other cook.

The taller whirled around, glaring at his co-chef. "What?" He snapped.

"Where are you going?"

"To get those two back."

"By yourself?!"

"If that be the case, yes."

"You can't!" Concern laced in the British man's tone.

"And why not?" The glare intensified.

Luxord shivered but shook it off. "Because You'll end up killing yourself!"

"If it stops my brother, then I will accept eternal sleep." His tone was slightly depressed as he looked away.

"You can't go, I won't let you!"

"Oh, and what are you willing to do to stop me?"

A smirk crossed the half demon smirked softly as he summoned overly large cards and motioned for the angel to come t him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tears stained two pairs of cheeks as they sat curled next to each other. "Momma…" The blond one whimpered softly.

Myde held Luna close to him in a protective manner, the way big brothers were supposed to protect their baby sisters. The two heard footsteps clank outside their door and Luna whimpered more, curling more into her brother, trying to hide herself the best she could.

In walked a man who looked like an elf almost. His hair was blue and he had an X mark crossing his face. His eyes read that he was a vicious man, and that scared the twins the most.

"S-stay away!" Myde screamed at him, only for him to laugh at them.

"You really think I'll listen to some angel?" His eyes grew darker and Myde held his sister closer.

"Either way, I'm not here to hurt you brats yet. C'mon, your meeting the boss." He explained in a calmer tone as he watched the twins slowly stad and follow him down the hall.

They came to a door just down the hall and the man with blue hair knocked on it. "I've brought them, as you requested sir." He called into the room.

The twins could almost hear the smirk the man on the inside had. "Good, bring them in."

The blue haired man opened the door and forced the twins inside. Who they saw sitting there, shocked them. They'd heard stories of this man from their mother and father, all of which bad.

The man sitting before them had flaming red hair and shining emerald green eyes. In his eyes, he screamed "Mean" and "evil" to the twins, so they huddled together again.

The man was none other then Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was supposedly second son of the great Lucifer, who was said to be the king of demons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Okay, so you know who one of the bad guys is now. Think you can figure out the first son? Let me know who you guess in reviews.


	8. Plans and letters

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter Eight: Plans and letters

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: lol, sorry, am trying to work on other stories though, too. Lol, I threw _myself_ off with making Axel the second son. Ah well, hopefully something good… or bad… Or something will come out of this, lol. Okay now I'm just confusing myself.

Sea: Okay, ready? Here goes! Gimme a…. oh forget it! I'm bored, so here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Angel realm

**Emphasized words**

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man sitting before them had flaming red hair and shining emerald green eyes. In his eyes, he screamed "Mean" and "evil" to the twins, so they huddled together again.

The man was none other then Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. He was supposedly second son of the great Lucifer, who was said to be the king of demons.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The more the man watched them, the more twins curled into each other. The twins, Luna and Myde were terrified of the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Mostly because their father had told them terrible things happened between their mother and father and this man.

Terrible things such as the prince of Flames had tried a couple times to one: steal Demyx from Zexion. Two: The prince of Flames had tried to kill their family before. And three: The man was pure evil.

"So, you're Demyx's brats, huh?" The man had a deep voice and at the same time, it was mesmerizing.

The twins gave the prince a confused look. Green eyes rolled in annoyance.

"You two are Prince Myde and Princess Luna, aren't you?" the man asked in an annoyed tone and the younglings nodded.

"Wh-what do you w-want with us?" Myde voiced out his and his sisters' thought. His voice trembled with fear.

Green eyes rolled again in annoyance, causing Luna to whimper. "I don't even want you two. My stupid servant grabbed the wrong hostages anyways. I wanted your mother." A sadistic smirk crossed the mans face as he thought of all the conniving things he could be doing right now.

"B-but why?" Luna asked meekly and eeped when he looked at her, hiding her head in her brothers' shoulder.

"Why you ask?" He didn't wait for her to nod or shake her head, which she nodded anyways. "Because, little one. I want your father for myself, and your mother is in the way." A smirk crossed the redhead's face, making Luna whimper and hide her head deeper to her brothers' neck, her lilac hair acting like a curtain around the back of her head.

The two five year olds were soon grabbed by the collars of their tops and pulled apart, despite their protests. "Take them and put them in separate cells." The prince proclaimed and the servant nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's been two days and still no word from them. What is going on?" Demanded Zexion as he paced the throne room.

Alicia followed her second son with her eyes, Ansem sighed and cupped his forehead with his hand, getting a mild headache from the pacing, and Demyx frowned, trying to stop his lovers' pacing while a servant rushed in with some Tylenol for the king.

"Zexy, Baby, give them time. I know we'll hear about the twins soon." Demyx tried, only to receive a glare from the aggravated man.

"Demyx, you said that yesterday, and guess what? No wor-" he was cut off by the doors being slammed open by Vexen, making Ansem groan a little from the noise.

"Vexen!" exclaimed Demyx as the parents ran towards the blond man. "Any word from the Demon Realm?" Demyx and Zexion asked hopefully.

Vexen looked solemn as he nodded slowly and handed a letter over to Demyx. Demyx opened it and read through it, before gasping in shock.

"What it is?" Demanded Zexion as he took the letter from his lover. He read it and also gasped in shock. The king and queen gave the three boys confused looks and Zexion read the letter out loud.

"Dear Demyx and Zexion,

This is Axel reporting to you. You know, the second prince of the Underworld. Well, your kids are fine, but I will only hand them over on one condition.

Hand over Demyx as mine.

Sincerely your's,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames."

As Zexion finished reading, he looked up at Demyx who looked at the floor solemnly. "Demyx… What will we do?"

Demyx looked at Zexion with a depressed look on his face. "I'm going…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Well, there's the next chapter, hope you liked. God I love adding drama XD


	9. Unwanted

Title: Prideful Accusations

Summary: While they thought they were living happily ever after, they were soon found to be wrong... This is the sequel to Fallen Angel

Chapter Nine: Unwanted

Reviews:

Scorpiogirl: lol, I know, but because of Demyx Time, it came up, I think. So thanks to Kelly and Jenn for making Demyx Time and all the lovely fans out there who support it.

Hmm, you're idea don't sound too bad though. I'll certainly try to do something with it.

Sea: Okay, I know, this is a quick update, but thanks to Scorpiogirl, I have an idea for this chapter. So, in thanks, I'm typing up chapter nine! Enjoy!

Also, sorry to Demyx in advance for this chapter and all of Demyx's fans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Index:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Angel realm

_Demon world_

**Human world**

_**Emphasized words**_

Last time events

~*~*~*~*~ Divider

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Zexion finished reading, he looked up at Demyx who looked at the floor solemnly. "Demyx… What will we do?"

Demyx looked at Zexion with a depressed look on his face. "I'm going…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Demyx took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he curled his cloak around him a little tighter then what he wanted, making him wince at pulling the cloak too tight and hurting his wings which were under said cloak. He was now in the human world once more and was waiting patiently at a café for a certain redheaded prince to show up.**

**On his way to the cafe, however, he bumped into an old friend who was now sitting across from him in a seat at a table for three.**

"**So, Myde, how has life been treating you?" Marluxia asked with a kind smile.**

**Demyx shrugged nonchalantly and looked out into the street, watching for any sign of Axel. "Good, I guess… You?"**

"**Good, good… How has Vexen been? I haven't seen him in a while."**

"**He moved to… Alaska, I think it is." Demyx said with another shrug.**

**Marluxia nodded again as a waiter set down coffee for the two occupants. The two said a small thank you to the woman and she nodded and was off again.**

**Demyx absentmindedly stirred his coffee, not drinking it, as he watched for Axel more and half nodded every once in a while as Marluxia said something.**

**Finally, he spotted the flaming red hair and frowned but stood up and set a five dollar bill his father had given him on the table. "Gotta go. Was nice seeing you again." Demyx said before running off after the man with flaming red hair into an alleyway.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Sorry I'm late…" Purred the pyro as he cupped Demyx's cheek, making the blond turn away in disgust.**

"**Don't touch me." Demanded the young prince, making Axel frown.**

"**Now do you really think you can get your kids back with that attitude?" The pyro demanded, making the boy wince.**

"**No…."**

"**Smart. I like that…" Axel opened a door to darkness that all demons could conjure. "After you." Purred the redhead.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Demyx was the first to enter the demon realm. He ended up in the other prince's office and yelped when he felt arms wrap around his back._

"_Now, now, dear Prince Demyx. I won't hurt you… Unless your… Naughty that is." With that said, the pyro nibbled on the smaller man's ear, eliciting a small groan from the angel._

_A small groan elicitated from the blond as the others' nibbling continued down his neck to the conjunction of neck and shoulder. The blond felt his stomach start to feel warm as he knew he was getting hard from the older man's actions._

_The blond didn't notice until it was too late that a hand had slipped past his pants and down to his hardening members. A small stroke and the blond arched his back into the redhead's front. "S-stop… please…" begged the blond._

"_Oh, but why should I? You definitely seem to be enjoying this…" purred the redhead against his neck._

_Demyx whimpered as the older man began to stroke his hard members, the younger tried to straddle the hand._

_Axel only had to stroke the younger a minute before Demyx was seeing stars. When Demyx came, Axel pulled his hand away only to pull down the boys pants._

_A finger prodded Demyx's entrance, making him whimper again but did not move away from the finger. The second finger soon followed and stretched the man._

_The blond tightened his arse as much as he could, hoping to make it tougher for the redhead, but the redhead simply smirked at the tightness, forcing a third finger in. _

_The older stretched a little more and nodded when he felt the other ready, pulling his fingers out making the younger whine at the lack of warmth._

_Quickly, Axel stripped his pants and shoved dryly into the other, making the other whine more._

_He shoved in and out against the other, making Demyx whine in pain. The man clenched his arse, trying to stop the other, but it didn't work. A gasp escaped his lips as the other found his sweet spot and Demyx felt himself clench more._

_Axel smirked and hit it a few more times before coming harshly from how tight the man was. _

_Demyx collapsed onto the desk he was leaning over, sweat, blood and cum on his body. Tears formed at his eyes as the older pecked his neck affectionately before exiting the room._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sea: Sorry for the lemon being crappy, but it's something, yes? Ah well, hope you enjoyed


End file.
